


Will That Be All, Mr Stark?

by HarveysHoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Awkwardness, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Virginia Potts really get the job as the assistant of Tony Stark? Also, where did the nickname 'Pepper' come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will That Be All, Mr Stark?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun drabble because I love these two.

Virginia Potts, employee of Stark Industries made her way abruptly to the elevator doors, paper in hand, tapping the toe of her high heel impatiently on the marble floor beneath her with absolutely no emotion on her face and the threatening stance in which she was holding. The elevator beeped while the glass doors opened, revealing three other business men and a very nervous looking employee.

With a smirk on her face, she entered the elevator with a straight nod of the head and faced the doors, making sure to press on the top floor button on her way in. Thus giving her time to re-think about how she actually ended up in this situation. Glancing down at the paper in her hand, a sly smile made its way across her thin lips as she lifted her head back up.

The doors of the elevator opened once again and she swiftly strolled past the 'more important' people of the building. Looks of shock and confusion washed across their faces, the question they were all thinking; _'what on Earth is she doing here?'_ She knew what she was doing, she was a smart girl and had a degree in mathematics. Your probably wondering why that would be so important to come up in this situation. Well, that is because _mathematics_ was the reason on why she was here on the first place. _Clearly,_ somebody isn't as smart as they thought.

A grin appeared on her face, as the look of his face appeared in her mind once she had told him, especially in front of all of his little _minions_ that think the world of him. Honestly, she couldn't stand the guy. She's never seen him in person since she started working here, five years ago. She didn't really care to meet him anyway. He's all Parties and blonde bimbos' according to the Magazines and the Newspapers. She just wanted to wipe that stupid 'I'm the best' smirk from that handsome face of his. And she couldn't wait to be the one to do so.

Approaching _his_ office doors, two large, well-built men were in her way.

"Sorry, woman. But this is no go area, the boss is in a meeting." The taller one spoke, no eye contact what-so-ever, wich, she found to be extremely rude in her eyes. Ignoring his words completely, she stepped forward, being once again blocked by the other's very wide form. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Don't you listen, lady? Mr Stark is in. A. M-E-E-T-I-N-G." He spoke to her as if she had hearing problems or she was stupid. _At least this one made eye contact._ She thought to herself. The other man laughed at his _buddy._

Nodding her head in understanding, she reached into her cream handbag,"Oh, you know. It's just that I need to talk to him about something very important, and the two of you are stopping me." She pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed it into the ugly one's face. He screamed in horror, covering his blue stinging eyes with his hands. The taller one widened his green eyes and stepped back, hands raised in surrender as she aimed the bottle towards him.

"S-Sorry Miss." He stuttered. She sent the one on the floor a pathetic look as she turned the door knob, opening the large, wooden doors. She chuckled to herself as she heard several people gasp in disbelief.

There he stood, back towards her, facing the window, scotch in hand and his designer sunglasses on from what she could make out. He wore a grey fitted suit jacket and suit pants that fit his perfect ass- wait. What? She means... oh, nevermind.

Her eyes moved to the people sitting around the rectangular table. All eyes were on her. She swallowed the painful lump that had magically appeared in her throat.

"-So It makes sense to buy it before any drastic decisions are made-" Tony turned around as he spoke, probably wondering why all the ranting had stopped suddenly. His glance moved from the business men to her. He raised an eye brow. Virginia was stuck. _Why did she even come here? Why? Why? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She mentally slapped herself and wished that she could just curl up into a ball right there and evaporate forever, but sadly, this wasn't Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Removing his sun glasses, his fabulous Brown eyes pierced through her. His eye brows furrowed in confusion but that stupid smirk was still on that face of his. Suddenly, she felt stupid. The paper in her hand apparantly not being important anymore. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose.

"Mr Stark, my name is Virginia Potts... I am... I-I found a mistake in which you have made-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before everybody started gasping, and mumbling to each other in utter disbelief. Rolling her blue eyes at the Drama Queens around her, she took a step forward only to be grabbed reasonably roughly by the arm.

She turned, face to face with The Green Giant again.

"I need you to leave-" She had enough of his antics and his lack of manners. The Pepper spray made its way across his face as he screamed in pain, much like the other one - who, in fact, was still on the floor crying. _Baby._

Mentally High Fiving herself for how smooth she was being, she turned towards the shocked people in Stark's office and strolled over to Stark himself _Like A Boss._ "-on your Mathematics equations." She finished her sentence as though she hadn't even been cut off in the first place.

He had a knowing smile across his lips that slowly dropped once she handed him the paper. She thought that he would get angry, or embarrassed but to her surprise, his mouth twitched up at the corners.

He looked at her with those heart breaking eyes of his and smiled at her, "What did you say your name was again?" He asked her, raising one of his perfectly shaped eye brows. Meanwhile, she couldn't take her eyes off of his sharp jaw line and strong stance. Her blue eyes trailed down and stopped at his white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and his tie hung loosely around his neck. She licked her lips unconsciously.

Virginia cleared her throat before answering. "Virginia Potts, sir." She told him matter-of-factly. He looked over the paper once more and nodded his head. Chuckling to himself he lifted his face back up to look at her.

"Well. Miss Potts, well done-" Everybody widened their eyes and gasped yet again earing an eye roll from Tony. Pepper smiled at his reaction to the people around them.

"It seems that Miss Potts here is correct." Tony started, smiling down at everyone, "What? Ya never got a Maths question wrong? Come on! Get back to work!" People scattered out of the room and continued to what they were doing.

He turned to Virginia, "Your my new assistant..." Virginia's eyes widened, not sure exactly if what she heard was right...

"Wh-What?" She asked in shock. Tony smirked.

"That's it!" he exclaimed with a wide grin on his handsome face as he clapped his hands together, "Your my new assistant, Miss Potts congratulations!"

She was still in shock. Blinking, she looked blankly at him for a moment until he cut the silence.

"Is it okay If I call you Pepper? I mean, Virginia's quite a mouthful." He winked at her. She could only nod her head in response.

Finally coming to her senses, she answered him with a smile, "Will that be all Mr Stark?"

He chuckled lightly, winking again. "That will be all Miss Potts."

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Me A Review! Thank you!


End file.
